Simplemente, te amo
by Seo-Tsuki
Summary: Dos personas rotas. Cada uno con sus demonios, ¿qué sucede cuando dos personas así se unen?. Mikasa quien arrastra consigo una culpa de muerte. Levi con un pasado difícil. ¿Serán capaces de sanarse el uno al otro o esto solo los alejará?. Mal Summary, pero pasen y lean. 100% RivaMika, mención a otras parejas, ErwinxHanji, SashaxEren, JeanxMarco, entre otras :'D
1. Comienzo

**HOLA!**

 **Yo aquí molestando de nuevo uvu (¡?**

 **Les traigo otro RivaMika, es probable que este un poco raro, es la primera vez que trabajo con POV's así que me cuesta trabajo :!, espero que les guste y lo traten de entender. Y es un mundo alterno, así que es probable que en ocasiones me salga de sus personalidades ;-;**

 **Puede que hayan horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Este capítulo es algo corto, pero es solo el inicio.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso por pura diversión :'D**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer :3 3**

* * *

POV Mikasa.

 _Siempre pasa, cada vez que cierro los ojos la misma escena se repite una y mil veces en mi mente. ¿En verdad fue mi culpa?… es decir, sé bien que fue mi culpa, pero, mi subconsciente aun no lo procesa._

 _Y ahí, de nuevo, torturándome; todo se oscurece a mi alrededor, solo escucho el ruido del metal contra la superficie, los lamentos, el olor de la sangre se impregna en mis fosas nasales. Nada. Ahora es nada. La conciencia me abandona._

Con dificultad desperté, de nuevo aquel sueño. Miro la hora, ¡genial! ya es tarde, me levanto de un salto de la cama, me alisto, antes de salir me despido de mi gato con una caricia en su cabeza.

Al salir de mi departamento me dirijo hacia la cafetería que está cerca.

-¡Mikasa! – grita con efusividad la castaña - ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa detrás de la barra.

Me limito solo a asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerco a la mesa de siempre, mi favorita, situada justo en frente de una ventana y algo alejada de los demás. Observo a través de la ventana la vida matutina de las personas, todos parecen tan felices, los envidio, envidio esas sonrisas joviales, alegres, sinceras, envidio sus vidas, parecen tan perfectas.

Suspiro larga y pausadamente, al instante el olor del café me llega. Justo en frente esta Sasha con la taza humeante en una mano y en la otra una rebanada de pastel de limón.

-¿Qué tanto miras, eh? – pregunta con su sonrisa mientras se acerca a la ventana.

-Nada en especial, solo la vida matutina. – respondo de manera natural.

-Umhh – hace un leve mohín con la boca y me deja la taza de café y la rebanada de pastel – Tengo boletos para un concierto, es esta noche.

La miro con confusión - ¿Y…?.

-Paso por ti, a las 8:00pm – me avisa sin más para después irse con ese andar tan suyo.

-¿Ah? – la miro alejarse—Ni siquiera me pregunto si quería ir – me queje para mí misma.

El día se va rápido, la rutina es la misma. Todos los días son iguales, no hay nada que me interese o alegre, ni siquiera que me preocupe. La monotonía me está matando.

Veo la hora… Ya casi es hora de que llegue Sasha, pero, ahg, ahora que lo pienso, no me dijo ni de que banda es el concierto. Rápidamente me levanto de mi sofá, al menos me voy a tratar de verme presentable.

Antes de llegar a mi recamara el timbre suena repetidamente por toda la casa, miro la hora, aún falta media hora… Con lentitud voy hacia la puerta.

-Mikasa, tardas mucho en abrir – de nuevo es Sasha.

-Aún falta para la hora acordada—le reclamo mientras me hago a un lado permitiéndole el paso al interior.

-Lo sé—respondió de forma picara – Pero también sé que te vas a vestir como monja – sonrio del lado y saco varios vestidos de una bolsa enorme, los acomodo de manera selectiva sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Ah? – Enarque una ceja – No pienso ponerme nada de esas cosas que traes –señale de manera despectiva todos los vestidos que traía.

\- Oh, sí, si te los pondrás – me miro de forma autoritaria.

Después de discutir unos 15 minutos con Sasha, accedí, esta mujer es imparable. No hay persona sobre esta tierra que le gane.

Bueno… te pondrás… Me miro de forma analítica, después miro a los vestidos y me volvió a mirar. Esto es desesperante.

De suerte acabamos de arreglarnos antes de que dieran 8:30pm, salimos apresuradas del mi departamento y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar del concierto.

La música se oía buena, solo que el lugar estaba demasiado lleno de personas.

* * *

POV Levi

-Tks –masculle por enésima vez, la loca cuatro-ojos de Hanji no se calla.

-Como te decía enano, es bueno que de vez en cuando salgas. Aquí hay varias chicas bonitas, solo esperemos que te hagan caso –soltó una risa burlona.

Aghr, no sé cómo rayos vine con esta loca, este lugar este sucio y lleno de personas. Ese maldito de Erwin me las va a pagar, todo es su culpa, ¿yo que tengo que ver en su cita con la loca?. Y encima la tengo que aguantar.

-Cuatro-ojos, ¿te puedes callar aunque sea un momento? – le hable de la manera más calmada y civilizada que pude.

\- Pff –soltó una carcajada sin ningún decoro de vergüenza—Vamos enanin~ -canturreo con esa molesta voz que tiene—No te enojes, te lo digo por tu bien…

Mi entrecejo se frunció con fuerza, esta mujer es desesperante, no sé cómo le puede gustar a Erwin.

-Hanji, ¿quieres ir por algo de beber? – Hablo Erwin con un tono enamoradizo en la voz.

-SIII –hablo muy alto—Muero por tomar algo, aquí hace un calor asfixiante.

-Levi, ¿quieres venir o algo de tomar? – me pregunto Erwin de manera cordial.

\- No pienso ir con esa loca y contigo, suficiente tengo con acompañarlos y ser el mal tercio – Hable enfadado – Así que aquí los espero, aunque no creo que vuelvan – sonreí ladinamente al decir esto último, los dos se sonrojaron con fuerza, dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Reí internamente, esos dos tratan de mantener su amor en secreto, pero es obvio que siempre que se tardan hacen sus "cosas".

La música de este grupo es buena.

\- Pero esa chica castaña hace mucho ruido, que molesta.—Mierda!, pensé en voz alta, ahora su compañera me volteo a ver con cara de enfado –Tks.

Diablos. Se está acercando hacia acá…

-Cuida lo que dices enano—Me miro molesta, es un poco más alta que yo, que molestia.

\- ¿Enano? –La miré molesto, no porque sea más alta me va a intimidar.

-¡Mikasa, por favor, tranquilízate! –Llego la castaña a tratar de detenerla.

\- Ya veo, así que son pareja y por eso te has enojado – Hable con naturalidad.

Al instante sus caras se tornaron violentas y rojas, okey, creo que me equivoque.

-¿Estas idiota?—La chica de nombre Mikasa me miro encolerizada – Solo es mi amiga, imbécil – me miro enojada.

\- Umh, pues no lo parece – Me divierte molestar a esta chica.

\- Enanin~ - Genial, ya llego la loca. - ¿Estas ligando con esta linda chica? – señalo a Mikasa.

\- No, no, esta linda chica tiene "acompañante" – le señale a la chica castaña

\- Maldito enano, te digo que solo somos amigas! – Si, definitivamente esta chica es agradable de molestar.

\- Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo~ - hablo de manera divertida la loca, esto no va por buen camino – Querida, tendrás que besar al enano para comprobarlo – sonrió satisfactoriamente como quien consigue lo que quieres después de mucho trabajo.

La cuatro-ojos está loca de remate, DE REMATE.

-¿Gano algo, en que me beneficia besar al enano? – hablo Mikasa estoicamente.

\- Bueno, ya no se pensará que tú y ella – señalo a la castaña, quien rápidamente le dio su nombre, Sasha—son…"algo".

Mikasa se ve dudosa, no creo que acepte tal barbar… Me beso. La mocosa me acaba de besar.

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan, chan~~ ¿qué les pareció? 3**

 **Espero que les haya agradado, esperen el próximo capítulo, lo subiré el siguiente viernes, todos los viernes subiré capis :3**

 **Oh, por cierto, no crean que he dejado mis otros fics, solo estoy acomodando ideas y corrigiendo unas cosas, pronto subiré capítulos de las otras.**

 **Sin más, me despido de ustedes, bye~**

 **Seo-Tsuki.**


	2. Presentaciones y algo más

**¡Hola~!**

 **Les traigo una actualización. Espero que les guste~ . Ya sé, yo actualizó muy poco, pero así soy UvUr (?)**

 **Recuerden, larga vida al RIVAMIKA**

 **Y disculpen los horrores,… digo errores ortográficos y gramaticales TTwTT**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

"Muéstrame tu lado más oscuro, cariño.

Te amaré de todas formas. "

-Kacf

 **POV Mikasa**

 _¡Pero que se creen!, yo no soy lesbiana, no es que sea homofobica, pero me gustan los chicos, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir el "consejo" de esta chica de voz molesta_. - Pensé con ironía mientras veía hablar a la castaña y alternamente al pelinegro.

Sin pensarlo más -sabía que si lo pensaba se arrepentiría- se abalanzo sobre los labios del pelinegro presionándolos con los suyos. Tenían un sabor agradable, sabían a menta, quizá el chico había consumido algo de menta. Lentamente se separo del contrario.

\- ¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer, mocosa?- Habló el pelinegro con un tono un tanto difícil de detectar para Mikasa, quizá era enojo,... ¿u otra cosa?, no lo sabía y tampoco lo quería saber.

\- ¿Qué crees que fue? - Le conteste con una sonrisa irónica- Fue para demostrar mi heterosexualidad -Canturrie ladinamente mientras un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras maldecía internamente a ese mechón por arruinarme la expresión.

\- No era necesario - Hablo el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada a otro punto.

\- ¿No lo era? - Hablo un tanto enojada- Prácticamente me dijiste lesbiana y ahora me dices, ¿qué no era necesario? - Se cruzo de brazos e instintivamente empezó a levantar la punta del pie consecutivamente.- _¿Qué diablos le pasa a este enano? -_ Pensé mientras le veía con enfado.

En ese momento, la música y la algarabía de las persona aumento rápidamente, moviéndose todas de un lado a otro con jubilo y moviendo a los demás contra su voluntad, dejando a Levi con la palabra en la boca, más bien interrumpiendo su respuesta y separando al grupo de amigos.

 _¡HERMOSO MOMENTO! , no podía ser mejor, justo ahora tiene que sonar una de los éxitos más sonados de esta banda -_ Pensé mientras buscaba con la mirada a los demás, no le gustaba estar sola con Levi.

 **POV Levi**

 _Esto se esta saliendo de control, mi respiración se acelera cada vez que veo a esta mocosa, no esta bien, no esta para nada bien, debe ser por el beso, me dejo aturdido_ \- pensaba Levi mientras veía a Mikasa de reojo y se daba pequeños pellizcos en el brazo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No, nadie se enamora en una noche y menos por un beso.

-¡Joder, lo que faltaba! -Hable en voz alta para posteriormente ponerme levemente en puntillas y tratar de encontrar a la loca cuatro-ojos y al rubio de cejas prominentes que seguro estaban disfrutando aquel momento.

\- ¡Es tu culpa!- Le reclamo Mikasa con voz molesta mientras señalaba acusadoramente. Bien, ahora la mocosa estaba enojada, ni siquiera era culpa de él.

\- ¿Mi culpa? - Espete molesto mientras fruncía el seño y se llevaba las manos a cada costado de sus hombros a modo de indignación- Yo sólo dije lo que pensaba, debes controlar más a tu amiga, es muy ruidosa... -Quería añadir algo más pero un tipo se acerco peligrosamente a Mikasa.

\- Oye linda, ¿quieres ir por un trago? - pregunto un tipo alto, con ojos color avellana, cabello rubio ceniza en la parte superior y un poco más oscuro en la parte inferior, además de una cara algo "rara", se parecía mucho a un caballo.

Por un momento sentí celos, pero al observar como la pelinegra lo rechazaba me sentí mejor,... esperen, ¿celos?

\- No, gracias - le respondió la pelinegra mientras mantenía una expresión estoica.

\- ¿Segura, conozco un sitio bonito fuera de aquí - insistió el tipo mientras le tomaba de la muñeca de la mano.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste, mocoso? - Hablé con un poco de enojo disfrazado de serenidad, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a una chica en contra de su voluntad?.

\- ¿Y, tú, quién eres? - Hablo el cara de caballo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

Estaba a punto de darle una lección, pero la mocosa se adelanto y lo tiro de un codazo en el estomago y una patada en la entrepierna.

\- Te dije que no. - Hablo la pelinegra mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

Sonreí levemente y vi con burla al chico que se retorcía del dolor en el piso - Mocosa, vamos a buscar a los demás - hablé mientras me situaba al lado de la pelinegra.

\- Te agradecería que me llames por mi nombre, soy Mikasa Ackerman - extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

Sonreí del lado cuando vi la mano de Ackerman hacia mi - Levi Ackerman.

Ella arqueo una ceja mientras movía el apretón de manos de arriba hacia abajo - Vaya, compartimos apellido, no es muy común.

-Sí, eso parece. -asentí levemente ante su declaración. Esta chica es interesante.

Empezamos a caminar alejándonos del cara de caballo tirado en el suelo, al parecer aún no se recuperaba de la pequeña paliza que la mocosa le dio. Mientras caminábamos, empece a buscar a los demás con la vista, era difícil puesto que aunque la algarabía ya se había calmado aún seguían conmocionados, esperando una de sus canciones favorita de la banda, seguramente.

Mire de reojo hacia Mikasa, era una chica muy bonita, no era bonita cómo las demás, ella tenía una belleza más excéntrica, se podían notar los ligeros rasgos orientales en su rostro blanco que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello negro. Además aquel vestido le favorecia mucho a su figura. Volví a enfocar la mirada al frente.

 **POV Mikasa**

A lo lejos divise a los demás, al parecer la estaban pasando mejor que nosotros.

\- Hey, enano, ya vi donde están los demás - hable para Levi que se encontraba buscando con la vista y de puntillas, era gracioso verlo así.

\- ¿Enano? - Frunció el seño. Creo que no le gusta que le digan lo obvio.

Le mire con burla - No es momento para que te enojes, dame la mano para que no te pierdas, están del otro lado de la pista, no quiero que te pierdas -Hablé con un ligero tono burlón mientras le extendía la mano esperando que se tomará de ella.

Con algo de lentitud el acerco su mano a la mía - Vamos, no querrás pasar toda la noche conmigo - habló él mientras empezaba a caminar.

Mire la unión de las manos mientras le seguía el paso, rápidamente empece a caminar más rápido tomando el control - Soy yo la que sabe donde están -hablé mientras lo guiaba.

Observe cómo chasqueaba la lengua. Es atractivo, algo bajo de estatura, pero debo admitir que es guapo, todas las chicas del lugar le observan con interés y a mí con recelo, es divertido.

Al parecer esta noche será algo interesante.

 **Chan, chan, chan, chan~~ -Inserte sonido de suspenso-**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado 7v7**

 **Recuerden que esto de los POV'S no es lo mío, aún soy novata xD**

 **Por cierto, ya tengo cuenta en Wattpad, para que me sigan UnUr, les dejo el link: user/Seo-Tsuki**

 **Sin más me despido de ustedes prometiendo actualizaciones más seguidas~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Seo-Tsuki**


	3. En medio de la algarabía

_**HOLA~ :'DDD**_

 _ **HE VUELTO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO~**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, disculpen, quizá los personajes están medio OC'S. Pero,...¡larga vida al RivaMika!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, son de Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **Sin más, les dejo que lean~**_

" **La vida es ahora, lo que paso ya fue"**

 **\- Brizynfony**

 **POV LEVI.**

Puedo ver su cabello negro ondeando al ritmo de sus pasos apresurados. Es sublime, me hace recordar la noche, no del modo melancólico, más bien del "especial" aquel que es romántico, suena obsoleto, pero de algún modo me hace sentir feliz.

\- Hey mocosa, ¿sabes que es imposible pasar a través de esos animales, verdad? –le señalé la barrera formada por fans de la banda que impedía el paso hacia donde los demás se encontraban prácticamente arrinconados, además ahí había una gran concentración de gérmenes, era repulsivo el sólo imaginarlo.

Me miró con una mirada de pocos amigos –Ya lo sé, enano – puso más énfasis al decir lo último. ¿Cree que eso me hará enojar a estas alturas?, sólo enarque una ceja y deje que siguiera hablando - Sin embargo, creo que podemos buscar un hueco por el cual pasar – se paró a pocos metros de distancia de aquella "barrera" y empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna entrada al otro lado.

Umh, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en la porquería que desprenden? – Señalé hacia los fans enardecidos que coreaban con verdadero entusiasmo alguna de las canciones de aquella banda.- Digo, después de tanto gritar y saltar,… ugh, no quiero imaginar todos los microbios que hay –le obvie ante su cara de interrogación.

Soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario – No seas ridículo, no te vas a morir por eso. –soltó en uno de sus comentarios con tono mordaz.

"Mocosa idiota" – fue el primer pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza al escuchar la barbarie que Mikasa dijo. – Tks – Chasquee con fastidio, a lo que ella sólo me miro con burla.

Vamos, enano, no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo mientras tomaba una manga de mi saco jalándome con ella hacia esa masa de fans.

Espera, espera… - Trate de pararla con el tono más neutro posible, no quiero que la mocosa se dé cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

¿Qué pasa ahora? – Se detuvo en seco y me volteo - ¿No me digas que sigues pensando en tu posible muerte a causa de los microbios? – pude detectar un tono burlón en su voz.

Claro que no. – Bien, soy dramático, pero en verdad que no soporto la suciedad.

¿Entonces? – Me pregunto mientras fruncía ligeramente el seño.

Nada. Vamos. – Le dije con cierto tono mecánico, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

No supe cómo, sólo recuerdo su mano sobre mi manga. Nosotros en medio de la gran concentración de fans, la música resonar con más estruendo.

Llegamos. – Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación momentánea.

Ya sé. – Camine hacia donde la loca cuatro-ojos me miraba con una de sus grandes y anchas sonrisas.

 **POV MIKASA**

Con algo de dificultad logramos pasar a través de aquellos alegres fans.

"El enano parece ido, ¿qué tendrá?, quizá realmente odia la suciedad." – Pensé mientras le miraba de reojo.

De pronto se acerco a paso rápido hacia mi. ¿Qué querrá?

Ugh~ – Soltó sin más mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos, pero su expresión se mantenía serena – Mocosa... mañana puede ser un buen día. ¿Quieres salir al cine o algo así? – Hablo con la mirada en otro lugar.

"¿Q-QUÉ?!" – Bien, esto no me lo esperaba. Pero en el fondo sé que si digo que no, me voy a arrepentir. – Esta bien. – Le respondí, puedo sentir como ligeramente mis mejillas se calientan.

¿SALDRÁN? – Grita Sasha sin decoro, al parecer escucho cuando Levi me propuso salir.

Si, pero no grites – Le dije con un tono de regaño. ¡Genial!, ahora hemos llamado la atención de los amigos del enano.

¡WAAAAAA~! –Grito la casta de lentes, mientras muchas personas nos volteaban a ver. – Mikasita~, sabia que le ibas a gustar a este enano~ –Dijo mientras se recargaba descaradamente en el hombro del pelinegro.

\- Maldición, loca, baja la voz. – Le dijo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada – No metas tus narices donde no te han llamado.

Jeje~, enanín~, no te enojes, sabes que me alegro porque vayas a salir con Mika~ – Inmediatamente la castaña se acerco a mi y en un susurro me dijo – ¡Te deseo suerte con el enano! – después de aquello se despejo y salio prácticamente huyendo de la mirada asesina de Levi a los brazos del chico rubio que la veía con una gran sonrisa.

Después de aquellos momentos incómodos, no hablamos mucho. Por mi parte me dispuse a controlar a Sasha quien se encontraba bailando y gritando en medio del lugar. Cuando veía a Levi él siempre se encontraba tomando en una pequeña barra de bebidas alcohólicas, se notaba tranquilo. Sin embargo yo,... yo me encontraba sumamente nerviosa por el día de mañana.

Oi, Mikasa – Me tomo por sorpresa, de la impresión sólo di un pequeño respingo.

¿Sí? – Le voltee a ver – ¿Qué pasa?...

¿Dónde nos veremos mañana? – Pregunto con un tono casual.

¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la fuente del centro de la ciudad? – Sugerí, aquella fuente era algo característico de la ciudad.

Esa bien, me parece perfecto. – Asintió mientras volvía a su lugar en un banco de la barra de bebidas.

Espero que llegue pronto el día de mañana...

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki~**


	4. Preparativos

**¡Por fin actualizo! :')**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son parte de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad del mangaka Hajime Isayama, esta historia es publicada sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

" _El futuro brilla más cuando el pasado es más oscuro."_

— Benjamín Griss

 **POV Levi  
**  
La noche transcurrió con normalidad, el concierto termino y todos ser marchaban. Así que después de tomar mi abrigo, me reuní con Erwin y Hanji, la verdad es que la noche era fría, observé por el rabillo del ojo como la pelinegra que ahora me traía prendido caminaba en dirección contraria con su amiga la castaña que hablaba mucho. Sonreí internamente.

… Maldita alarma. Desperté bastante temprano con un poco de dolor de cabeza, creo que había bebido sin cesar la noche anterior, estaba tan absorto en la figura femenina de Mikasa que no me controle, al menos había algo bueno de todo esto, hoy es la fecha de nuestra reunión.

Me levanté, bañé, y limpié con detalle el pequeño departamento que compré en el centro de la ciudad, desayuné. Aún faltaba tiempo para la cita y la verdad es que aunque no lo quisiera admitir me sentía un poco nervioso, así que sólo me senté a leer un libro que encontré de casualidad mientras limpiaba. Leía con cuidado, no se escuchaba ningún sonido hasta que,… ¡maldita Zoe!, estaba llamando como loca por el teléfono, sin tener de otra le conteste con el aparato algo alejado de mi oído, no quería quedar sordo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — rodeé la ojos, no quería que se pusiera de metiche en mi vida.

— ¡Oh, enanin! — ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme así?, ya le había dicho mil veces que no me pusiera apodos.

— ¿Sólo llamas para nada? — suspiré hondo, está mujer me sacaba de quicio. — Sí es así pues adiós.

— ¡NO CUELGUES! — Lo dijo antes de que le cortara la llamada. Y me acerque de nuevo el teléfono.

— ¿Entonces, qué quieres? — Le hablé con el tono de siempre.

— Pues…. ¡HOY ES TU CITA CON MIKA! — Lo grito tan alto que puedo jurar que incluso le falto aire.

— Sí, ¿y qué? — No quería que notara mi nerviosismo así que disimule indiferencia lo mejor que pude.

— Pues que ya lo tengo arreglado, hice una reservación en un restaurante encantador~ — Canturreó eso último. Agradecí la acción de la castaña, no sabía qué hacer.

— Gracias, Zoe — Le dije y pude escuchar su risita de satisfacción del otro lado.

 **POV Mikasa**

Después de eso me sentí feliz toda la noche. No estaba segura sobre el porqué, pero era seguro que todo se le debía atribuir al pelinegro que bebe alcohol como si fuera agua.

Definitivamente era su culpa…

Al día siguiente me levante como de costumbre e hice las cosas de costumbre entre ella ir al café de Sasha, me senté donde siempre, pedí lo de diario y espere.

— Mika~, ya está aquí tu rica comida del mejor lugar del mundo. — Sonreí ante las correncias de la castaña, era divertido estar con ella.

— Gracias Sasha. — Le agradecí mientras tomaba la cuchara y empezaba a comer. — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté al ver como Sasha me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

— Te ves feliz. — Declaró ella, ¿qué tenía eso de raro?

— ¿Ah, sí? — enarqué una ceja mientras la miraba expectante a lo que tenía que decir.

— Si, más que de costumbre. — Oh, vaya, eso me dejo sin palabras.

— Imaginaciones tuyas, estoy igual que siempre. — Comente mientras terminaba mi comida.

— No, no, no — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza. — ¿No será que…? — Me miró con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato sentí como mis mejillas se ponían más cálidas.

— Ajá. — No quería decirlo abiertamente pero me sentía emocionada por la cita con Levi.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — Me pregunto con los ojos llenos de emoción. — ¡Yo te ayudaré! — Habló sin esperar mi respuesta. Sonreí levemente mientras la veía hacer ademanes raros.

No estaba segura sobre la ayuda que podría ofrecerme la castaña que tengo por amiga, seguramente algo acabaría mal, como aquella vez en la que me "ayudo" a arreglarme para una cita...sí, una cita de trabajo, ella creyó que yo asistiría a una cita romántica, por lo que sin mi opinión me arreglo de la forma más bochornosa que recuerdo, al final conseguí el trabajo gracias a la ayuda de la secretaria del jefe quien me prestó su saco para parecer más formal. Así que la miré dudativa, y con un gesto incomprensible ella junto sus manos en forma de petición, ¿qué podía hacer ante ella?, nada.

— Esta bien. — Declaré con una media sonrisa no muy convencida.

—¡YEEEEIII!— Inmediatamente saco su celular y texteo un mensaje a una velocidad impresionante que incluso sentí que sus dedos se habían vuelto invisibles durante unos minutos. — Ya lo tengo preparado~ — Me miró de arriba abajo como examinándome a lo cual me removí en mi asiento incomoda, algo me decía que esto se saldría de control.

— ¿Qué estás pensando y a quién le enviaste aquel mensaje con tanta urgencia?— pregunté con seguridad, no quería terminar mal este día, definitivamente no.

— Oh — su boca formo una perfecta ovalación para después deformarse en una sonrisa algo escuálida que no supe identificar. — Fue a Hanji, es maravillosa, ¿sabes qué tiene un novio super rico? — sonrió mientras pequeñas gotas de saliva escurrían en medio de su ensoñación, aquello era raro. —

— ¿Y qué? — Le miré con duda, ¿le afectaba aquello?

— Oh, nada, nada~ — Me sonrió de forma extraña mientras salía de su ensoñación. Ella sólo ponía esa cara cuando se trataba de comida.

— Bien. — No quería saber más sobre sus fantasías con comida que le daban durante momentos, por lo que me enfoque en la comida que tenía al frente.

— Jejeje~ te veo esta tarde a las… ¿a qué hora saldrán? — pregunto con duda, quizá esta era mi oportunidad de librarme de ella, pero no, eso no era algo digno de un Ackerman.

— Umh … — Le miré con una pequeña sonrisa. — A las 7pm.

— ¡Genial, genial!. Te veo a las 3pm en tu casa, así que vete a dar un baño — Me encogí de hombros en mi lugar a modo de aceptación. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo terminaba mi comida.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte con evidente confusión.

— ¡Corre! — me hizo levantarme del lugar y me saco prácticamente a empujones de la cafetería.

Caminé con lentitud por la acera hacia mi hogar, esa sería una larga tarde.

 **POV Levi.**

Revisé mi reloj con lentitud por enésima vez en el día, ya casi era hora.

 _RING RING RING… RING RING RING RING._

Respiré profundo y conté hasta tres, ¿esa loca planeaba dejarme aturdido?

 _RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING …_ _RING RIIIING_

Caminé con fastidio hasta la puerta donde después de tantos timbrazos le siguieron toquidos acompañados de gritos por parte de la loca mugrosa. Abrí la puerta saltando a un lado antes de caer abatido por la castaña que entraba prácticamente saltando y cayendo a mi departamento.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunté mientras me dirigía a un sofá para seguir leyendo un libro, así mataba el tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de partir hacia la fuente.

— ¿Estas listo?~ — Me miró de tal forma que un ligero escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿No se nota? — Arquee una ceja. — Si no has venido a hacer algo productivo puedes marcharte. — Solté con neutralidad.

— Ufff, como siempre de amargado. Sólo quería ayudar… Pero veo que siempre puedo confiar en tu sentido de la moda, ese traje te queda espectacular~, cuando Mika te vea se quedara embobada. — Comentó todo eso con una sonrisa boba.

— Hmp — Desvié la vista por su último comentario, no me caería mal que la Ackerman se enamorará de mí.

— Bueno, bueno~ ¿ya sabes cómo comportarte con ella?~ — preguntó con su típica voz chillona mientras sacaba una rosa de su bolso y me la extendía. — Tienes que ser caballeroso con ella, así que llegando haces un comentario suuuper lindo sobre su apariencia y lo mucho que te gusta, después te pones la rosa en la boca y le guiñas un ojo — intento hacerlo mientras hablaba. — No olvides quitarte la rosa antes de besarle la mano — Se quedo perdida entre sus alucinaciones.

—… — Suspiré con un leve sonrojo, ¿cómo podía hacer eso yo?, no, no, no ni loco. Así que camine con seguridad hasta la puerta ahora que la loca estaba perdida entre sus fantasías y salí por la puerta.

— Está totalmente loca, yo jamás actuaría de tal forma tan ridícula. — Comento para sí mismo mientras subía a su auto en dirección a la fuente. Llegaría quizá una hora más temprano, pero era mejor que quedarse con la loca. Así que arranqué el auto y salí del complejo departamental, sería mejor darme prisa antes que la cuatro ojos se diese cuenta sobre mí huida del lugar donde la deje hablando sola.

Mientras iba por el camino divise una florería, estacione el auto y me dirigí a ella. ¿Qué podía comprar?, ¿rosas?, No, no, eso era algo común, y él sabía que Mikasa no era una chica común, así que se dedico a buscar alguna flor que le llamará la atención cuando una chica un poco más baja que él para su sorpresa y satisfacción se acerco con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar? — pregunto con una vocecita que se me hizo un tanto molesta. A simple vista era una chica encantadora, rubia y de ojos azules, hermosa para cualquiese que la viera, claro que a mí sólo me parecía una buena e ingenua persona.

— Umh,.. quizá. — Me quede viendo unas flores bonitas, no sabía que elegir pero aquellas me llamaron la atención.

— ¿Oh?, ¿Camelias?, buena elección, en su lenguaje significan: "Te querré por siempre" — Comentó encantada mientras las veía.

— Bien, me las llevo. — Hablé con neutralidad.

— Seguro que le encantarán a su novia — comento con una gran sonrisa mientras me las extendía en un agradable papel rojo que resaltaba el blanco de las flores.

Pagué y salí de nuevo en dirección al lugar de mi encuentro, esperaba que le gustasen las flores.

 **Continuará~  
¡Espero que les guste esta actualización, la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para escribir y me sentía con un bloqueo de esos que duran mucho! xDDD**

 **Ajhksddfd el próximo cap lo traeré más pronto, me siento bien al actualizar~ :')  
Sin más me despido~ **

**Seo-Tsuki**


	5. Parte I La cita

_**HOLAAAAAA~ (?**_

 _ **Ah, que casi no vuelvo a actualizar. Me ha dado un bloqueo, justo cuando iba en la parte final de este cap me dio el bloqueo y es feo ;-; pero yo espero que les guste~ :')  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Sólo escribo por amor y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _"Nacemos tristes y morimos tristes pero en el entretiempo amamos cuerpos cuya triste belleza es un milagro."_

 _-Mario Benedetti_

 **POV Mikasa**

He terminado mi gran baño, que por cierto me hizo sentir mejor. Con el agua todas mis inseguridades se fueron. Definitivamente la ducha es de mis partes favoritas del día. Con lentitud me empecé a vestir, algo sencillo puesto que Sasha llegaría pronto con su "ayuda".

— ¡Mikasa, apresúrate! — sin previo aviso ya tenía a Sasha viéndome desde el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto, ¿en qué momento entró y por qué no me di cuenta?

— ¿Uh, cómo es qué has entrado así? — le pregunté con una ceja enarcada.

— Ah, con tus llaves de repuesto. Las que siempre guardas debajo de tu maceta. — Dicho eso sonrió y empezó a girar las dichosas llaves en uno de sus dedos.

— Hmp. — De inmediato me hice una nota mental: "Cambiar el escondite de mis llaves de emergencia"

— ¡Apresúrate, mujer! — Se acerco con evidente prisa en sus movimientos, ¿quién es la nerviosa aquí?

— Ya voy. — Chasqueé la lengua y tomé un cepillo para mi cabello.

— Tengo preparado el vestido que usarás hoy, así que toma. ¡Póntelo!

¡Oh, no!, ¿me pondré eso?... Sasha está loca, ese vestido es demasiado para mí, prefiero algo más convencional, pero la conozco y sé que no me dejará usar otra cosa. Con resignación lo tomo y me adentró a mi cuarto de baño para ponérmelo.

— ¡Anda Mika, no tenemos todo el día!, aún falta peinarte y maquillarte. — Gritó Sasha mientras rebuscaba entre mis cosas lo que iba a necesitar hoy.

Definitivamente esto no va por buen camino.

 **POV Levi**

"Te querré por siempre", eso fue lo que dijo aquella niña, pero no estoy seguro. Dentro de mi lado racional me dice que está mal, sin embargo tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia y calidez en mi pecho cada que pienso en entregárselas, por alguna razón siento que esto ya lo he hecho una vez.

Tal vez lo mejor será leer para perder el tiempo, aún hay tiempo de sobra. Es lo que me lleva a actuar como adolescente. Reviso la hora en mi reloj de mano, sí, definitivamente mi comportamiento es anormal. Con calma busco mi libro de bolsillo entre los apartados de mi saco. Vuelvo a revisar la hora. ¿Qué me pasa?

Después de unos diez minutos leyendo mi celular vibra, un mensaje de Erwin

 _Hanji me ha contado sobre tu cita, recuerda ser caballeroso y no seas tan serio, la puedes espantar.  
¡Hoy por ti, mañana por mí! ;)_

 _Por cierto, Hanji manda saludos y un "me las vas a pagar enanín"._

Frunzo el ceño. Este par, son tal para cual. Instintivamente busco la hora en mi muñeca, ah… ahora sí es hora. Camino con lentitud hasta el sitio de encuentro. Nunca lo había pensado pero la sensación de tener los ojos puestos encima es de cierta forma espeluznante. Ahí viene, ¿por qué se ve tan bien?, ¿por qué todos la ven?

— Hola, ¿esperaste mucho? — es lo primero que me dice al llegar, pero creo que he perdido la razón, sus labios rojos se ven tan exquisitos. ¡Me siento idiota!

— Emh … — Vamos Levi, di algo, di algo. No puedo evitar desviar la mirada. — Hola — ella frunce el seño, ¿por qué se ve tan bien cuándo lo hace? — No, justo acababa de llegar. — Mentí, me siento patético.

— Ya veo… — la veo un poco incomoda, creo que es por los descerebrados que la ven con la baba cayéndoles.

— ¿Vamos? — acto seguido le he ofrecido el brazo, el cual ha aceptado. Sonrio del lado y volteo ligeramente a ver a los mocosos que miran a Mikasa. Sufran, ella es mía… bueno, quizá lo sea. Pronto.

— ¿Tienes algún lugar planeado? — Me ha preguntado, a lo cual asentí.

— Te ves muy bien, bueno tú siempre te ves bien. — ¿qué estoy diciendo?, es verdad, ahora sé que he perdido la razón. Pero realmente se ve hermosa con ese vestido rojo, tan… provocador.

— Gracias. — Musitó mientras veía al frente. Esta mujer me ha hechizado, no veo otra razón por la cual le este mirando como loco.

— Espero que tengas hambre. — Le comentó, a lo cual ella asiente. Su cabello siempre lacio ahora es un poco rizado, le queda realmente bien, puedo ver su blanco cuello con más facilidad. ¡Qué idiota, las flores! — Oh es cierto, esto es para ti, espero que te gusten. — Se las he entregado y ella las recibió con una sonrisa de burla. — Tks, a veces se me olvidan las cosas, ¿sí?

— Creí que eras tan egocéntrico que las habías comprado para ti — ella dijo con un tono perspicaz en la voz. Recordaba que ella es así, lo había olvidado al verla incomoda y tan bonita hace unos momentos, pero esta fase de ella me resulta más cautivadora. — Gracias, son encantadoras.

— Anda, sube. — he abierto la puerta del copiloto de mi coche y ella subió, así que me dirijo a mi lugar.

 **POV Mikasa**

Uff, sentí mis mejillas rojas durante todo ese rato. Así que he suspirado apenas un momento cuando Levi se dirigió a su asiento. Sasha me las va a pagar cuando la vea, ¿mira que ponerme este vestido?, rojo, llamativo, con escote de corazón en la parte trasera, un corte estilo sirena y en la parte delantera un escote en V, claro más decente, todo acompañado solo de una chalina negra. Y mi cabello, todo alborotado por estos medio rizos, además me siento como otra con el maquillaje, que la verdad es algo más normal, sólo un poco de mascarilla y labial rojo. Según Sasha no necesito nada más, tks.

El camino ha sido tranquilo, Levi está concentrado en el volante y yo en la música, he de admitir que tiene buen gusto, pues justo ahora suena una pieza clásica de mis favoritas; "Sueño de amor" de Franz Liszt. Una composición realmente hermosa, el sonido del piano es tan suave y tan fuerte, justo como el amor. Justo cuando la canción acabó llegamos al lugar dónde cenaríamos, que por cierto se ve algo lujoso, bueno mucho.

— Llegamos. — Pronunció Levi a lo cual he asentido. Se bajo del auto y le dio las llaves al ballet, después ha caminado hasta mi puerta y la ha abierto ofreciéndome el brazo. Me sorprende, creí que era un chico malote o algo así, pero acepto su brazo y bajo del vehículo, no sin antes dejar el ramo de flores en el asiento trasero, por cierto son bonitas, me han dejado una buena sensación.

Entramos y nos hemos sentado en la mesa indicada por la recepcionista. Ordenamos y esperamos a que llegasen los platillos.

— Creo que hasta ahora no nos hemos conocido del todo, ¿no lo crees? — he preguntado con un ligero toque de interés.

— Es cierto, Mikasa— ¿Por qué tiene que sonar tan bien mi nombre con su voz? — Bueno, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman —He arqueado una ceja, parece una broma — ¿Qué? — me preguntó, seguro por mi reacción

— Mi apellido también es Ackerman — ahora fue su turno para arquear la ceja.

— Coincidencias de la vida. — Solté mientras sonreía ligeramente. Aunque no es un apellido muy común, pero pueden darse estos casos, ¿no?

— Habríamos de checar nuestro árbol genealógico. — Soltó con un toque de diversión.

— Eso parece, Ackerman. — Bromeé un poco al respecto.

— Sí, Ackerman. — El me siguió la corriente enfatizando nuestro apellido. — Tengo 27 años, ¿tú?

— Oh, eres un anciano. Yo tengo 25, ¿no te parece que esto es un caso de pedofilia? — solté con diversión.

— ¿Pedofilia?, no, tú fuiste quien me beso. Además, ¿cómo supones que quiero algo contigo? — Touché, golpe bajo.

— Oh, bueno supuse que esta cita era algo, Don Juan — Lo vi fruncir el ceño y sonreír del lado.

— Y lo es Mikasa. — Comentó como si nada con una sonrisa. Sentí mi cara un poco caliente.

Un mesero nos acaba de servir vino tinto en nuestras respectivas copas de mesa y han traído la comida. Así que hemos comido en silencio, nos hemos lanzado una que otra mirada y de vez en cuando comentábamos lo bien preparados que estaban los platillos. Al final han recogido nuestros utensilios y han dejado sólo la botella de vino.

— Dime Ackerman, ¿a qué te dedicas? — me preguntó mientras tomaba de su copa.

— Oh, soy abogada. ¿Tú Levi? — he preguntado con una ligera sonrisa.

— Yo soy médico. — Dicho eso me miro — Cuando te sientas mal, puedes acudir a mí. — Comentó con tono sugerente y he vuelto a sentir mi cara caliente.

— Hmp, lo tomaré en cuenta. — Llevé una mano a mi barbilla y sonreí del lado.

Él ha pedido la cuenta y ha pagado, claro me ofrecí a pagar la mitad, pero se ha negado. Así que le he dicho que la próxima vez yo invitaba.

— Vamos. — Se ha parado y me ha ofrecido el brazo, aunque lleva tiempo haciéndolo me sigue sorprendiendo esta acción. Es agradable.

— Espero que no pienses que soy alguien fácil en la primera cita. — he arqueado una ceja y he tomado su brazo mientras me levanto.

Le veo sonreír con diversión. — El vestido se ve bien en ti, descuida.

Caminamos hasta la salida, dónde ya estaba el vehículo. Subimos y él empezó a conducir. — ¿Vamos a un lugar en especifico? — pregunté con interés.

— Espera, no seas impaciente.

— Bien — eso me ha dado más interés por el lugar.

* * *

 **Ajklssfd ¿qué les ha parecido?, ¿a dónde creen que irán?**

 **No se los he dicho, pero gracias por el apoyo ;-; y recuerden darle amor a mi One-shot "Para ti, 365 días después", creo no está tan feo jajaja**

 **Por cierto, en el grupo "Levi x Mikasa Forever! fancafe~~RivaMika Fans Ackerman's love 3" de Facebook están organizando una semana RivaMika en Español sakhgfrgf que emoción y voy a participar, les invito a darse una vuelta por el grupo, muchos subirán sus historias y cosas bonitas**

 **Nos leemos**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


End file.
